notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulmo
Aside from Oromë, Ulmo (Q."Pourer") was the best known of the Valar, for his Spirit dwelt closest to Middle-earth. Ulmo's essence swirls through each rain, courses through every stream, and lies in every pool and bay in Arda; he comes with each morning's dew. Ulmo resides in the highest snows and the deepest springs. As water is the "blood" of the World, the Pourer is truly the Spirit of the Veins of the Earth. Appearance: Ulmo rarely took a fána, for he seldom came to land. Instead, he prefered to shift with his capricious waters. When he rose in form, though, he typically appeared as a huge manifestation of the themes of the sea. His indigo eyes peered from beneath a chain hood and shining mad, a coat of ever-washed fish-scale armor whose color was of glittering blue and silver, upon a robe and skirt of shimmering greens.His skin and beard were blueish-silvern in color,his beard occasionally seeming to be nothing more than tangled seaweed. His was a form with the elusive qualities that befitted his nature.On and off he also appeared in the shape of a withered old Mariner who wandered the shores of sole Islands within the Belegaer. Realm: Water, Oceans, Rain, Weather, Ice, Deep Sea, Water Animals, Fishes, Whales, Sea-Storms Personality: Ulmo is second among the Vala Kings and third in the hierarchy of the Exalted Powers. Only Manwë and Varda stand above him in Eä's scheme. A loner who rarely takes form and only occasion- ady visits Valinor, he is the virtuady autonomous master of the deeps. Ulmo sees and hears ad that transpires beneath the waves and knows every- thing that occurrs where water flows. His knowl- edge of the Middle-Land oft times exceeds even that of Manwë and Varda, for things and events which cannot elude the Ocean Lord's notice can be hidden from the King and Queen. Ulmo's unique dominion threatened Morgoth from the very Beginning, since the Black Enemy's claim as King of the World did not extend into the sea. Morgoth hated water and feared the untameable ocean, so he attempted to supplant Ulmo by offering the Sea-lord's vassal Ossë the Kingdom of Water. Ultimately, Ossë tepudiated the Black Enemy's advances and, with the inter- cession of the Maia Uinen (Ossë's spouse), he was pardoned by his lord. Ulmo's voice is as deep as the sea. It is the greatest in Eä, and his servants are the finest singers ever to grace Arda, save the Vala Vana. Eru conferred more music upon Ulmo than he gave the other Valar, and his command of song- lore remains unparadeled. It was his people who taught the Teleri how to sing. Ulmo also directed Ossë to instruct the Teleri about shipmaking, and these skills were evident in the wondrous creations of the great Sinda Cirdan the Shipwright. This precious tutelage, combined with Ulmo's mastery of their beloved sea, led the Teler Elves to acknowledge Ulmo as their patron (alongside Varda). Ulmo's concern about the welfare of Eru's Children extended beyond the Teleri. The Ocean Lord transported many of the Eldar to Aman and counseled the Free Peoples throughout the struggles during the War of the Great Jewels at the end of the First Age. Knowing of the secret places where water ran, Ulmo revealed the hidden caves that provided the Noldor refuge in the later stages of the resistance against Morgoth. As a result, many of the High-elves count the Lord of Watet as a friend—despite the toll Ulmo exacted during the Flight of the Noldor. (The Pourer's blistering snows, pounding rains, and roaring seas claimed many lives and sowed considerable fear during the bittersweet Noldo migration.) Servants: *Aamumeren Isa *Amillo *Calassë *The Gulper *Linuilë *Nenseldë *The Ocean Sunfish *Ossë *Salmar *Uin *Uinen *Uro-Lôk *Spirits of water and the Sea , the Oarni, Falmarini and Wingildi. *Whales and Dolphins Cult: *The Ulmonduri or Ulmedain Names: *The Ancient Mariner *Azâr (Númenoreans) *Dedya (Vothrig) *Garsecges Fréa, Ealweter-fréa or Agendfréa ealra wetera (Rohirrim and Beornings) *Guiar (Sindar) *Gulma (Sindar) *Heru Rasa (Westron) *Linqil (Quenya) *Lonthâ (Hwendi) *Malíciam (Haradwaith) *the Old Man of the Sea *the Old Mariner *Neorth (Angol) *Nûron (Noldor, Sindar) *Sanor or Uruboz (Dorwinion) *Uiar (Sindar, Noldor) *Ulubôz, Ullubôz, Ulumô (Valarin) *Ulu (Sindar) *Ylmir (Sindar and Dúnedain) *Kuthiel, Dagiel, Rahab, Ananiel or Damiah? Artifacts: *Clothes of tangled Rags *Crown of the Sea *Foam-crested Helmet *Horn (Ulumuri) — White, sea-shell horns made by the Maia Salmar. Those who hear a tune sounded on this horn never forget the music. *Sea Armour — Unencumbering Fish's mail coated with an ever-flowing veil of shining water. Its hood and upper areas have a gleaming white-silver hue, while the lower areas are deep green in color. *Sea-Chariot - drawn by water-creatures *Staff of the Mariner (appears as a Trident). *Ship of the old Mariner *shoes of stone Powers: *Water-form — Ulmo can move and breathe with equal ease on land or water. He can merge with waves and travel ten times as fast as the currents will carry him. *Water-senses — While in water, Ulmo can concentrate in a particular direction and hear or see anything that is within the water. *Water-weaving — Ulmo has absolute control of all water within a range of 980 feet. He can also create waves of up to 980 feet in height across any water surface in which he resides, within a range of 980 miles. *Song-weaving — Ulmo can use his voice to create any sound within the range of any animal found in any water. Using song, he can communicate with any beast that dwells in water. *Isle-moving — Ulmo can move or raise to create any island . When an island is raised it takes Ulmo one day per radius mile to accomplish the deed. To move an island, it requires a period equal to one day per 100 miles the isle is moved. References: *Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals *MERP:Middle-Earth Adventure Guidebook II Category:Valar Category:Ainu Category:Aman Category:Religion Category:Belegaer Category:King